A computer graphis facility has been established for the analysis of the structures of biological macromolecules. The computation and interactive graphics facilities are used largely by crystallographers involved in the determination of structure by x-ray diffraction methods. In addition some workers are using graphic and computational methods to analyze principles of intermolecular interactions in biological structure.